


Late Night Surprise

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I writ this to one-up a friend, I'm so petty, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Step your game up @prompto's-biceps, This is just smut, my first porn ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Ignis and Prompto grinding against eachother at a haven while their friends sleep in the tent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Promptos-biceps writ some porn and she told me to step my game up so I did. I blame her for everything

Prompto wasn't entirely sure how he ended up in this situation but he wasn't exactly complaining either. One moment he and Ignis were talking and the next Prompto found himself pinned to a nearby rock, Ignis' skilful tongue twirling inside his mouth and their bodies pressed tightly together.

Prompto was quickly reduced to soft gasps and shuddering breaths, as Ignis' gloved hands slipped up his vest and the coarse material of his gloves trailed rough patterns over his nipples and freckles. A leg was pushed between his thighs and a knee pressed against his groin. Prompto gave a low keen of need and felt Ignis smirk against his mouth. The kiss ended, leaving Prompto panting and trying to catch his breath.

Ignis' hot sinful mouth moved to place deceptively soft kisses onto Prompto's neck, his gloved hands scratching down Prompto's back, leaving him arching in pleasure. Ignis hummed against his throat before biting down, sucking and licking to make the mark as obvious as he could.

"I-Ignis...haa...G-Gladio and Noct are-AH!" Prompto gasped as Ignis suddenly his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and grinded their hips together.

"If you don't wish to wake them up," and he cursed at how smooth Ignis' voice sounded right now, "then I suggest keeping your voice down."

Prompto gave a breathy laugh. "We both....guh....know that not likely..."

Ignis' green eyes glittered and his mouth turned into an easy smile. "Then we'll just have to gag you," He purred.

"Wha-" And then his vest was shoved into his mouth and Ignis started swirling his tongue over Prompto's perk nipples. Prompto whimpered and clutched at Ignis' back, wanting desperately to feel more of his boyfriends heat. 

It seemed that Ignis didn't want to torture him tonight and -for once- complied with the quiet request. He trailed his mouth down Prompto's torso and placed hot, open kisses on every stretch mark he came across. His lips teased just above Prompto's waistband, and he spent a few moments simply breathing onto skin, enjoying the feel of Prompto squirming in his hands. Chuckling, Ignis undid Prompto's belt and unzipped his jeans.

Prompto bucked impatiently and Ignis slowly undid his own pants, amused at his lovers' annoyed expression. He took Prompto's vest out of his mouth and put two gloved fingers in there instead. Prompto moved his mouth up and down them, threading his tongue between the digits and pulling them further into his mouth.

He choked as Ignis suddenly thrust his hips, grinding their clothed erections together. His other hand went around Prompto's waist , pulling the other as close as he could. Satisfied when his fingers were coated with saliva, he shoved his tongue down the other man's throat and slipped his hand down Prompto's underwear.

The feeling of Ignis grinding their hips together, his fingers thrusting in and out of Prompto's ass and Etro that tongue in his mouth....

"Come in your pants for me," Ignis murmured against his mouth. Prompto gave a muffled cry as he came, shuddering at the sensation. Ignis grunted after a few more thrusts of his hips and fingers, before a low groan escaped him.

They stood there, simply catching their breath before leaning their foreheads together, smiling softly.

"IF YOU TWO ARE FINISHED SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!" Gladio shouted from the tent.

Prompto buried his face in his hands but Ignis simply turned his head toward the tent.

"You're just jealous because we can actually get laid."

Gladio gave an offended squawk and Prompto squeaked.

Ignis looked far too smug when he turned back to Prompto. "Let's get cleaned up and head to bed shall we?" Prompto nodded and laced their fingers together.

Noctis, somehow, slept through it all. 


End file.
